in the heat of the fire
by luffylover101
Summary: yuuri met four cute girls when he was younger they all made a promise that ten years later that they would met back again but thing don't turning out good when they all follow yuuri to shin makoku and did i forget to mention there all in love with yuuri,now with a fiance that can use fire magic against four girls that can also use magic of the four elements air,water,earth and fire
1. Chapter 1

**ok first off i don't own kyo kara maou or one before the time skip yuuri,luffy and sanji a.k.a sana are all 5 years old at that time after the time skip their 15 also ace and sobo a are gonna be there. devil fruit users are in it such as femace,femsobo,femsanji and femluffy.I have swich some devil fruit so enjoy :D**

* * *

"yuuri...yuuri"

"let's play yu-chan"the girl with black hair said

"ok"he anwered

"no way yuuri playing with me"the blonde said stopping them with her hand

"no me!"

"me!"

"uh guys let's all play to gether "

"NO!"they both yelled at him

"its alright now because I'm gonna be yu-chan wife" the black hair girl smirked

"no way I'm gonna be his wife"

"no I'm gonna be his wife"

"you wish monkey"

"keep talking blondy"

"GUYS"

"it's time for me to go home"the boy said

"no"they both said

"why?"

"because I'm going back to australia tomorrow "the back haired girl said

"and I'm going back home to new york to" the boolde hair girl said

"well,guys meet me here tonight for our last good-bye o.k"

"ok"they said with a big smiles

**later that night**

"yuuri where are you"

"over here guys"

"what are we doing here"

"look up there"

"wow! what is that"they both said

"hey guys be quiet"

"sorry yuuri"

"yeah sorry yu-chan"

"what's that luffy, it's night-time but there a rainbow in the sky"

"i read about this in one of my books..."he said

"it's says every ten years there's a rainbow in the night sky...it's call the lunar rainbow "

"yu-chan this is really amazing"luffy said with her eyes filled with joy

"yeah I've never seen a sky like that before"

"sana,luffy I've got one more thing"

"here"

"cool what is it"

"a necklace for each of you"

both necklaces were different one was the first quarter of the moon and one was the third quarter of the moon luffy got the first quarter and sana got the third

"yuuri I love it"said sana hugging yuuri tightly

"yu-chan you're the greatest"said luffy also hugging yuuri tight

"hey yuuri you kept your promise didn't you"sana said

"huh. what promise is that"yuuri asked

"remember when we first met you said you would alway make us smile "luffy said

"so were going keep our promise to you too"

"when we grow up"

"I'll be ..."they said in unison

"your bride one day" they said in unison

"with their eyes big with joy"

"time for me to go home bye yu-chan later blondie"

"later monkey i'm going home to bye yuuri"

"later guys"yuuri said with sadness in his eyes

that morning

"by guys"

"yuuri don't worried I'll come back for husband"

"no way yu-chan is my husband"

"sana time to go"

"ok mom"

"by yuuri"

"lu dad said it's time to go" a girl said

"coming ace"

"later yu-chan"

"bye luffy"

the two girls walking their different ways heard someone crying the turn around to see yuuri with tears running down his face they ran to him as fast as could jump on him falling onto the ground

"yuuri please don't forget us"sana said kissing yuuri's right cheek

"yeah we love you too much for that yu-chan"luffy added kissing his left cheek

"o.k that's a promise"

**Time Skip 10 yrs in** Australia

a girl normal hight with black unruly hair as long down to her hips walked

"oi! luffy where are you going to highschool"one green hair girl asked

"not telling zora"the girl named luffy said playfully looking away

"oh come on luffy just tell us"a girl with a long nose added said

"not a chance usoppa"luffy returned

"that's not fair!"a girl with orange yelled

"what's not fair nami"

"the fact the you going to live in japan with your first love that sneaky"

"how did you know"said luffy blushing madly

"well it's all over your face"

"that not true"

"why are you running after someone may not love you"said zora

"because we made a promise that why"

"just because of a promise he just might take advantage of you"

"NO! yu-chan isn't like that he would never do something like that"

"o.k cool it just make sure to send me a pictures"

"o.k later oh yeah ace is coming to k bye"

to be continued

enjoy and review plz

i hope you love this one


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry guys but i'm putting this story** **up for** **adoption****I think I started well but have no clue what to do with it and I feel someone else could do better, plus I have my hand full with other stories ****PM my if you want it later :)**


End file.
